The present disclosure generally relates to sheet product dispensers, and more particularly, to napkin dispensers with retaining means for a vertical stack of napkins.
Napkin dispensers with weights or like components for retaining napkins in a stack are known in the art. There is shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,369 to Morrison a napkin dispenser including a container having an open top and front. Opposed side walls of the container receive a cover that is upwardly and downwardly moveable under the influence of gravity. See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,605 to Coleman which discloses a napkin dispenser provided with a casing and a dispenser assembly. The dispenser assembly includes a roller and a gravity-biased follower which moves upwardly and downwardly in an inclined groove.
A number of article dispensers employ a weight such as a rail or plate which is moveable upwardly and downwardly and guided by vertical bars or slots, for example. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,923 to Hassard et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,764 to Bellin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,103 to Abrams; U.S. Pat. No. 2,202,300 to Posnack which discloses a holder for desk paraphernalia; U.S. Pat. No. 1,583,293 to Horwitt; as well as U.S. Pat. No. 1,647,000 to Hansen.
Napkin dispensers have been provided with various features for holding condiments in addition to napkins. In this regard, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,393 to I. J. Koppelman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,314 to Spears; U.S. Pat. No. 1,969,220 to Ingram; U.S. Pat. No. 1,916,615 to Haveles, as well as U.S. Design Pat. Des. 396,171 to Conway.
Despite advances in the art, existing dispensers with gravity devices for retaining napkins tend to be suitable for limited amounts of product only and are often difficult to re-load. Ready access to relatively large volumes of product is needed in casual-dining commercial settings and the like where rapid distribution is an important consideration. Likewise, as is appreciated from the foregoing references, sufficient protection from drafts and contamination from spills or dust is often lacking in products intended for home use.
Accordingly, a continual need exists for improved sheet product dispensers.